Watching You, Watching Me
by Crackinois
Summary: When their relationship falls into a bit of a holding pattern, Maura concocts a challenge to heat things up.
1. The Challenge

**Watching You, Watching Me**

**CH 1: The Challenge**

**Summary:** When their relationship falls into a bit of a holding pattern, Maura concocts a challenge to heat things up.

**Author's note:** This will be a short multi-chapter fic. Maybe about 5 chapters.

Vanilla. The word rolled around Maura's head and settled just on the tip of her tongue. Jane was ensconced on the sofa, one leg tucked underneath her, arm holding the other to her chest, beer in hand, watching the baseball game. She'd barely paid any mind to noticing the new dress Maura was wearing when she had arrived home from the gallery opening. Maura was miffed, nearly outdone over it. Jane had to work late and couldn't accompany her; that she understood. But, when she had sashayed in the house in the skintight emerald silk sheath with the plunging neckline that came to a V just between her breasts, she had expected more than a casual glance and smile. The dress had been selected specifically for Jane's eyes. Maura loved the way brown eyes turned black with lust when she wore something low cut. How Jane's mouth got dry and she licked her lips repeatedly as she stared. How she protested that Maura should cover up when they both knew that she secretly relished the way perfect strangers stared at her because it gave Jane the opportunity to possess her. And tonight, she hadn't even given it an honest look. No after-the-fact scolding of her attire. No interrogation on how many men had hit on her and the way the thought of such a thing made the tendons in her neck bow and strain and the vein in her temple pulse with jealousy.

Vanilla. That's what Jane's CI Rondo always called her. Maura had often wondered why. Until now. Not that Rondo or anyone else could possibly know why that word was the perfect descriptor for Jane in Maura's mind at the moment. But, perhaps Jane's semi-conservative tendencies were more apparent than she thought.

It happened in relationships sometimes. A sexual holding pattern. The chemistry had exploded when they first started dating, raged like wildfire when their bodies and particular pleasures were new to each other. That exploration was kindling. Their lovemaking didn't lack for frequency, but lately Maura had felt it slipping into the mundane, a rotation of positions tried and true. There was no experimentation anymore. The spark had dwindled. But, as she looked at Jane in that threadbare tank that she refused to throw away, the dove grey one that clung to her breasts and exposed just a sliver of midriff before soft and worn sweatpants covered the rest of her, Maura knew the spark wasn't extinguished.

She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, where it always started, that simmering urge to reach out and strip Jane naked, run her hands and tongue over her sun-kissed and lithe body until her lover begged for more. The flutter spread and she could feel the flush creep up her chest and neck as her breathing accelerated. Last of all the ache would settle between her legs and make the desire pulse until released. Her eyes danced across the edges of that soft grey tank, down the straps and swooping over the curve at the chest, lower to the tattered hem with its errant strings. She didn't want Jane to get rid of that shirt, because then the memory would be gone. The night Jane pulled a double and Maura lay awake in bed with a throbbing need that her lover wasn't there to satisfy. She'd pulled that tank off the foot of the bed where Jane had discarded it and slipped it on, palming her own breast through the skimpy fabric and writhing to her own touch until she jerked and shuddered with Jane's name spilling out of her mouth.

"Jane…" Maura muttered on a breathy exhale.

Jane knew that tone of voice as her lips slipped slowly from her beer bottle with a pop. She turned her head and let a wicked smile play at the corner of her lips as she glimpsed the lust in her girlfriend's eyes, dilated pupils, Maura had taught her that. The flush on her chest and neck and the rosy heat that had settled into Maura's cheeks were even more obvious and telling. Her eyes dragged down, watching as Maura's tongue slipped out to wet her lips, lower still until she noticed the dress for seemingly the first time. Or rather, what little bit of dress there was given the cut and the ample heave of Maura's straining cleavage as she breathed.

"Maura…" Jane answered with a gravelly husk to her voice. Reaching out she ran the backs of her fingers from Maura's jaw line, down her neck, over her collarbone, until she traced the edge of the dress over the swell of Maura's breast before hooking her finger where the fabric met in the center.

With the flick of her wrist, Maura brushed Jane's hand away and cocked her eyebrow. "I don't want you to touch me." She smiled slyly through pursed lips and stood, looking over her shoulder with beckoning eyes until Jane, a look of slight confusion on her face, stood and followed.

Once in the bedroom, Maura moved about slowly, but with purpose, taking out her earrings, checking behind her to make sure Jane was watching. Next, her watch. She turned and ran a hand through her hair, watching Jane watch her. Bracelets. With a slow and gliding walk she made her way to the closet, again, a quick check over her shoulder as she stood with her back to Jane. Balancing on her left foot she lifted her right and slowly removed one heel before switching and removing the other. Jane's gaze was a fiery touch that she felt traveling down her spine to wrap around the flexed muscles of her calves

"You…don't want me to touch you?" Jane repeated.

Maura turned, "Correct. I do not."

Jane stepped closer and clasped her hands behind her back as she looked down into smoldering hazel eyes. She was perplexed. Maura's mouth said: _don't touch_, but her eyes said: _take me_. "Is that so?" She teased.

With a curt nod, Maura leaned in and pressed her lips to the pulse point in Jane's neck with a suckling, bruising kiss. "I feel like…" she whispered, her breath ghosting hot across the skin she had just wetted, "…our physical relationship has…become a little formulaic. A little…vanilla."

She felt Jane pull away and reached out and grabbed her hips to keep her still. "Don't…please."

The playful smile previously on Jane's lips had sunk into a frown. "You think having sex with me is boring."

"No." Maura said it as forcefully and bluntly as she could. She pulled Jane in closer so that their lower halves were flush against one another. "I love touching you. The way your skin feels against mine, I ache for it, I think about it every day…at inappropriate times. How you taste, from your lips, to here…" she let her finger tips caress across Jane's chest and down to her abdomen and then over the heavy fabric between her legs until she could feel Jane arch forward to meet her touch, "…to here. Your smell, sometimes the memory of it overwhelms me even when you're nowhere near. The sounds you make when we make love, they make me shiver because I know I'm the only person that's ever going to make you sound like that ever again. I love how you touch me, when your hands roam all over my body, like I'm some priceless treasure you can't believe you're holding and you want to worship. You know when I need you to be gentle and when I need more and I don't have to say it, you just know. No one has ever made me feel like you make me feel. No lover in my past is your equal. I live you, I breathe you, I crave you."

Maura's reassurance soaked Jane's neck and melted into her skin.

"But…" Jane whispered, relaxing into the words, her face nuzzling against Maura's, into the soft down of her hair and lower until her breaths rolled across her lover's ear eliciting a shaky breath.

Maura closed her eyes as Jane's heat seeped into her, "Every sexual relationship needs experimentation and challenge in order to grow. Will you accept my challenge, Jane?" When she opened her eyes she could see the devilish smile had returned to her girlfriend's face. Maura had never known Jane to shy away from a challenge.

"Name it," Jane purred slowly, seduction heavy on her tongue and dripping like honey.

"Unzip me," Maura spun on her heels and presented her back, sweeping her hair over one shoulder as she felt Jane drag the zipper down. She shrugged and shimmied out of the dress and with a quick kick tossed the garment to the side.

Bare-breasted and clad only in a whisper of a black lace thong she turned, fingering her own nipples until the tease set them hard and erect. Wide-smiled and with a mischievous glint in her eyes she again grabbed Jane by the hips and pulled them together. Lifting slowly on her toes Maura grazed her nipples over Jane's through the thin fabric of that revered tank. She lowered and raised again, repeating the motion until she could feel Jane's nipples harden against her own and see the stiff nubs straining against the flimsy material.

Lips hovering a hair's breadth apart, Maura laid out the rules, "You can't touch me from the waist to the knees, and I can't touch you. Anywhere else you have to ask permission, and me the same. First one to break the rules…loses," she accentuated the last word and let it linger on her lips and tongue as the last s hissed across the infinitesimal space. Maura's eyes darted down and she watched Jane's lips part and drink the word in. Jane hated to lose. "Maybe someone wins tonight, or maybe…the rules stay in play for days."

"Could be…weeks," Jane growled softly with a sneer as one finger on each hand bore down into Maura's hands and pushed them away from her hips.

"Maybe…we never touch each other again," Maura whispered into Jane's ear.

"Mmmm," Jane hummed. "I suppose we'll have to get VERY creative then. But, do tell; if someone should break the rules…what does the winner get?"

Maura cocked her head and smiled, and moved out of their almost embrace and towards the bed, "Anything they want."


	2. Following the Rules

**CH 2: Following the Rules**

_Maura cocked her head and smiled, and moved out of their almost embrace and towards the bed, "Anything they want."_

* * *

Maura stood at the side of the bed with her back to Jane, bending slightly at the hip as she carefully pulled the comforter back and folded it neatly at the foot of the bed. Jane watched each tantalizing move, no matter how small. How her hand caressed across the sheets, the almost imperceptible swish of her hips. Her eyes roamed down Maura's back to its end, where the nearly pointless thong disappeared between luscious curves. She wanted nothing more than to mold herself against her lover and tear that shred of lace away, leaving her body completely bare and completely open. Suddenly, the rules appeared to be much more difficult to abide by than she had first thought.

With purposeful teasing and seduction dripping from her tongue on hushed and low tones Maura crawled slowly onto the bed and lay down. "Join me?"

Speechless, Jane nodded, her fingers plucking at the drawstring of her sweatpants, shedding them and her underwear in one, quick motion. She reached for the hem of her tank but Maura stopped her.

"Leave it on…for now," Maura husked, her legs rubbing together in anticipation.

Jane settled on the bed at Maura's feet. The display had her rapt attention. She watched as Maura circled her fingers around her chest, inching little by little towards her breasts until she gave in and lightly caressed over their swell, down to circle and tease one nipple and then over to the other. Lolling her head back with a moan, Maura took a breast in each hand, kneading and palming the full mounds as she just barely began to writhe on the bed.

"Pinch them," Jane barely whispered.

A sly smiled played across Maura's lips as she grasped each nipple between her thumb and forefinger, tweaked and pulled and then released them before repeating the act several times until the nubs were rosy pink and fully erect. She continued to palm her left breast as her right hand traveled lower. Fingertips just barely breaching the waistband of her thong, Maura moved her hand side to side across the skin there for a few moments, listening to Jane's breaths quicken.

Bending one knee, Maura pushed her hand lower. Jane's eyes watched the superficial movement under the lace, imagining how hot and wet Maura was beneath that thin layer of fabric. She wanted it gone, wanted her view unobstructed.

Sensing the cruelty of her tease, Maura withdrew her hand and sat up.

"Let me taste?" Jane asked, her tongue darting out of its own volition to wet her lips. Maura held up her fingers and nodded her consent as Jane took them completely in her mouth leaving them glistening wet but free of Maura's own arousal.

"Your tank top," Maura's eyes traveled down Jane's chest to the ratty garment. "Give it to me." With Jane's acquiescence, she slipped the top on. It barely reached to her belly button and the fabric strained against her larger breasts and stimulated nipples.

Easing back to the bed, Maura hooked her thumbs under the waistband of the thong and slipped it off. Spreading her legs her hand returned to its previous strokes against her center as she rubbed and wadded the fabric of the tank over her breast in her other fist.

Jane could feel her heart hammering in her chest and the pulse between her legs quickening just off beat from it. Maura had touched herself before during sex. But, never like this. Never when they weren't both touching each other, never without the expectation that Jane would take over. She wanted to reach between her own legs as Maura continued to masturbate in front of her but so completely focused was she on the intensely erotic scene before her she couldn't move her hands from where they had clawed a hold out of the sheets on either side of her knees.

"Do you remember that double you pulled, nearly two months ago?" Maura moaned as she teased her entrance with two fingers and then dragged them higher to circle her clit before repeating the motion.

"Yeah," Jane choked out. "Let me…let me touch your legs."

"Ok…" Maura gasped and arched into her own hand as Jane's fingers scratched lightly from just below her knees down to her ankles and dragged with tantalizing slowness up the backs of her calves and down again.

"That night…I was so aroused. I don't know why." She moaned, sliding two fingers inside herself she pumped slowly, drawing it out, barely keeping the orgasm at bay. "I wanted you. I wanted you here, in bed with me…so badly. But, I knew you wouldn't be home that night."

Pulling the strap of the tank top down, Maura loosed her left breast and circled her thumb over her nipple. "So, I put on this tank top. It smelled like you. It felt like you. And I touched myself, just like this." She quickened her strokes, thrusting in and out of herself, curling her fingers as her hips rolled and bucked to her own ministrations.

"I…imagined…it was you…inside me." With that Maura's body froze, her back arching, toes curling into the bed as she clenched and shook around her own fingers. She pulled out slowly, opening her eyes to lock her gaze with Jane, she circled her clit and gasped through staccato breaths as she shivered to the sporadic aftershocks of her release.

Maura sat up again and faced Jane, her body flushed from exertion. "May I touch you?" Jane nodded, watching wide-eyed as Maura pulled her hand from between her legs and swiped her wet fingers across each of her nipples. Jane hummed, her eyes fluttering shut as Maura leaned in and blew a breath of air across one nipple, watching as the chill made it tighten more than Jane thought possible and then lapping at it with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

"Jesus," Jane gasped, looking down and watching Maura give the other nipple the same treatment.

"Did you enjoy watching me?" Maura asked with a smirk that already knew the answer. "Will you let me watch you?"

Jane crawled to the top of the bed and settled down on her back. "Take that tank off though, I want to see you…all of you." Maura complied, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. "You want to watch me touch myself?" Her voice was gravelly and taunting. Now Maura would see how hard this challenge really was. She began to slide her hand down her abdomen, watching as Maura's eyes darkened and followed the movement.

Her fingers met the edge of her neatly trimmed curls and she lingered there. She had tried it Maura's way once…completely bare. But, the look made her feel like a gawky adolescent. She swirled her fingers through the small patch of hair, giving a quick tug here and there as she watched Maura's reaction and listened to her purrs of encouragement. "Want to see more?"

"Please…" The word almost hitched in Maura's throat as Jane slowly bent her knees and then spread her legs. Her center glistened with the evidence of her reaction to Maura's show and she suddenly found her mouth feeling very dry at the sight of that tantalizing wetness that she couldn't drink. Jane's clit was plump and swollen with desire and red from arousal.

Fingers separated, Jane parted herself, squeezing slightly at her apex to put her most sensitive area on display. She knew exactly what Maura craved; she'd never had a lover so willing to bury themselves between her legs. And Maura could give her a body-shaking orgasm with just the flick of her tongue and suckle of her lips. The thought prompted Jane to drag her forefinger through her abundant wetness to her clit as she applied pressure and began to stroke herself.

It was almost embarrassing but she was so aroused and already so sensitive from having watched Maura she was practically standing on the edge of release herself. "Before we were together…" Jane moaned, her finger beginning to rub frenetically as she ached to come, "I used…to do this…thinking about you. All the time."

She could feel Maura leaning as far between her legs as possible without touching. Her breath rolled warmly across the already hot skin of her inner thighs. Impossible to hold it back any longer, Jane cried out as she came, holding her breath as her entire body quaked to the needed release.

Maura crawled up beside her and brushed a dark strand of sweat-plastered hair back from her face as she gestured for Jane to giver her her hand. Holding her finger out, Jane watched as Maura laved the digit with her tongue, swirling around the tip before sucking it completely clean.

"Challenge…night one," Jane ran the back of her hand down Maura's cheek. "Piece of cake."

"Is that so?" Maura chuckled. "You think very highly of your chances to win."

"I'm very competitive," Jane countered.

With the cock of an eyebrow and a knowing smile Maura leaned down and into a kiss, sucking and nibbling on Jane's lip before whispering, "I'm counting on it."

"Do the rules apply to sleeping?" Jane asked as she pulled the comforter up with her foot.

Maura realized she hadn't adequately defined if the rules extended to unintentional or non-sexually related activities. "No," she decided.

"Good," Jane reached up and pulled her down, wrapping her arms around Maura as she rested her head on Jane's chest. Maura nestled in closer, slipping one leg over Jane's and tangling them together.

"Good night," Maura mumbled into Jane's skin, thoughts of what the coming days might bring dancing through her mind.


	3. Ebb and Flow

**CH 3: Ebb and Flow**

Jane listened to Maura pant heavily beside her. She stole a quick sideways glance but forced her eyes forward again. This was a competition after all. Struggling to keep her own breaths even and regular the slow burn in her straining muscles was rapidly reaching their critical point of exertion. Eyes darting to her right again, she wondered how long Maura could hold out.

"Ahhh," Maura exhaled as they reached the top of the hill and she slowed to a walk, hands resting on her hips as she inhaled deeply and blew the air out with almost a whistle.

"Piece of cake," Jane croaked, sucking in a lungful of air. "Oh," she added, blinking as euphoric lightheadedness settled over her. "Running up that hill I thought I might collapse for a second, but now…now I kind of feel like I've got another mile in me."

Maura chuckled, "Runner's high. Strenuous, particularly long, continues workouts activate endorphin production. The endorphins can create feelings of intense happiness, a natural chemical euphoria that blocks the body's perception of pain. It's thought to have originated as a biological survival mechanism allowing early humans to surpass normal physical limits when long distance hunting or flight from predators required it."

"Mmhmm," Jane watched a bead of sweat start at Maura's jaw and travel down the tendon of her neck until it disappeared between the slick swell of her breasts. "When we ran that marathon, you said that runner's high releases endorphins similar to that of orgasm during sex." Her voice was low and her breathing shallow as her eyes remained fixated on Maura's rapidly rising and falling chest.

Invading her lover's personal space, Maura stood as closely to Jane as possible without touching her and let her breath ghost over the sheen of sweat on her neck. "I did," she whispered, watching Jane's skin shiver as the gusts of air sent chills across her flushed skin. "But," she licked her lips and looked into Jane's eyes, asking for permission, which was granted with the nod of a head. Maura let her tongue taste the salty perspiration up the length of the frantically pulsing vein in Jane's neck and then capped it off with a slow, sucking kiss just under her ear. "I believe to adequately ascertain the comparability of those experiences…some testing may be required."

"Race you home," Jane husked, taking off at a brisk run towards Maura's house.

* * *

Jane beat Maura to the house, pulling out her key, unlocking the door, and stepping aside to allow Maura to enter first.

"Runner's high, indeed," Maura quipped with a wink as she strode with purpose to the master bath. Glancing over her shoulder with a sly smile at Jane who was hot on her heels, she felt the anticipation of round two of the challenge flutter excitedly between her legs.

Wondering what Maura had in mind this time, Jane lingered in the doorway, observing as Maura pulled her hair down and began to strip out of the spandex running tights and matching top. Her face, chest, and arms were red from the exertion of their run and her hair, sweaty and unstyled spilled over her shoulders and teased the tops of her breasts.

"I love you like this," Jane said airily, sex and want hanging from her words.

"Naked?" Maura answered with one eyebrow raised.

Jane laughed under breath as she stood in front of her lover. _Always_. "That…but I was referring more to…the no makeup, hair a little unruly, gym clothes, the way you smell after working out. No one should smell this good after running eight miles, Maura, no one…but you do." The back of her hand hovered just barely off the skin of Maura's face. The heat alone felt like touch.

Allowing her head to drift that small distance to the left, Maura nuzzled into the back of Jane's fingers. Her eyes closed as Jane trailed them down her face, letting them drag down the wave of hair that rested on her shoulder until they transferred to the skin of her chest. Hazel eyes watched the journey, watched the touch linger on the top of her breast just under the lock of hair, watched Jane quickly give in and let her fingers caress lower until she turned her hand and circled a waiting nipple with a soft, featherlight, stroke.

Backing away, Maura turned to the shower, testing the temperature before stepping inside. She looked out at Jane, still standing fully clothed in the center of the bathroom. "Join me?"

_Join me._ Those two words were quickly becoming Jane's favorite words to hear slip from Maura's lips and the throb they elicited in the lower half of her body was bordering on Pavlovian. Not needing to be asked twice she furiously shed her clothes and joined Maura in the shower, captivated instantly by the tendrils of lathered shampoo that snaked down the center of her back, splayed and gripped the curves of her ass.

She couldn't touch. Those were the rules. So, she watched. Watched Maura shampoo and condition her hair, suddenly surprised to find that hair care was possibly one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. Jane reached for her bath bar and ran it quickly over herself in the meantime, shuddering with a slight moan at how sensitive she already was between her legs.

"Doing ok back there?" Maura asked in a prodding tone as she turned, reached for her bath sponge and began to lather her front.

"More than ok," Jane smiled, her eyes dark with lust as she moved closer. "I think you'll need some help with your back."

"By all means," Maura replied, handing her the sponge.

The sensation of nipples brushing her own from the first night of the challenge played through Jane's mind. She leaned in so that their upper bodies were touching, a barely audible groan of pleasure humming in her throat when Maura used her ribs as an anchor and lifted on her toes so that their breasts brushed together as Jane washed her back.

Sweeping Maura's hair to the side with one hand, the other circled the sponge from the tops of her shoulders, across her back and down until she reached her waist…what her mind had humorously decided to refer to as: the demilitarized zone. Jane stopped, smiling when Maura sighed and tried to mask the disappointment with a long and lingering kiss to her neck.

"Just this once," Maura whispered, "You could go a little lower. I believe this action would qualify as primarily related to personal hygiene."

"Ah," Jane laughed, her body vibrating against Maura's, nipples teasing each other. "Of course." Sponge in hand she resumed her circles, caressing the small of Maura's back and over the round of each ass cheek.

Maura backed away again, "Thank you," she said as she turned and began to adjust the setting on the showerhead."

"My pleasure."

She loosed the detachable center portion from the larger apparatus that Jane had criticized as new fangled and unnecessary for the simple purposes of bathing and washing hair. "Oh, it will be," Maura replied confidently as she gestured for Jane to move towards the front of the shower as she took up position in the back. Lowering herself to the floor of the tub, Maura leaned against the back, pointing for Jane to sit so as not to block the light stream of water that still fell from the stationary portion of the showerhead above them.

Angling the detachable head towards her chest, Maura let the center stream of water lick at her nipples as she watched Jane's eyes widen. "Do you recall when you chastised me for having this showerhead installed? I tried to explain that the different settings are wonderful for relieving muscle stress via targeted massage." She paused, watching Jane lick her lips and nod. "It has…other equally beneficial uses as well."

Slowly, Maura spread her legs and maneuvered the showerhead between them.

"You can…you can get off…like that?" Jane gulped, eyes glued to the up and down motion of Maura's hand as she stroked herself with the water.

Maura closed her eyes and tilted her head back, "Mmm, oh yes. I'm surprised you've never tried it."

The water lapped at her core as she angled the head up and down, hips rolling to the strokes, rising to meet the touch on the upstroke as if it were Jane's fingers or tongue that were laving her center. "Jane…" Maura moaned as she circled the pulsing center stream of water around her opening and then worked it higher until her back arched as the water fondled her clit.

"How's it feel?" Jane asked as her hands gripped each side of the porcelain tub.

"So good," Maura whispered breathily, focusing the stream on her clit as her body rocked harder and harder to the tantalizing sensation. "Like…gentle vibrations that just keep building and building." She moaned again, backing off on the distance to keep the sensitivity just bearable as she squeezed her breast and teased her nipple.

"Warm, like your mouth…" Maura continued, her brow furrowing as already exhausted muscles burned as she worked towards release. "Your mouth, all over me, kissing…sucking. Your tongue. Oh, God, Jane, your tongue!" She cried out as she orgasmed, her body seizing and shaking as the intense pleasure shot through her, electrifying her. Maura held the stream as close to her clit as possible without the head touching it, she rode out multiple releases against the pulsating stream until the prolonged stimulation finally forced her to relinquish her grip on the metal handle.

The head clattered against the porcelain, snaking it's way forward until it settled against Jane's knees. She paid it no attention, still fixated on Maura, wet from head to toe, chest heaving as she relished the high.

Maura's center glistened, her clit swollen and red. Trailing her fingers between her legs she whimpered at the extreme sensitivity. "I need a minute."

Jane inched closer, sliding her hands along the side of the tub to help hold her up as she moved between Maura's legs, arching over her careful not to touch. Maura held her breath, a nearly painful surge of arousal streaking through her as she looked up into lust-filled eyes. For a moment, she thought it was end game, that perhaps she had won and Jane was about to give in and fuck her on the floor of the shower. But, Jane lowered only her head, craning it to the side until she could capture Maura's lips, entering her in the only place she could. Her tongue battled Maura's for dominance and won, capping her oral victory by biting Maura's lower lip and holding it until her lover whimpered and gasped, pulling away panting but with a smile on her face.

Settling against the tub, Jane spread her legs and began to palm and knead her breasts. She kept her eyes trained mostly on Maura, shutting them for only a second at a time as a particularly strong, needing ache rippled through her body. "Would you hold it for me?" She asked, flicking her nipples hard and watching the action cause Maura's breath to catch in her throat. "Or would that be against the rules?"

"I think…that would be ok." Maura liked this. Her game. Her rules. Free to bend and…Jane pulled hard on her nipples as the stream of water made its first contact…tweak, as she pleased.

Jane didn't usually play with her own breasts. They weren't particularly sensitive. Not like Maura's. She'd been amazed on more than one occasion how close she could bring Maura to orgasm with prolonged lingual ministrations to her nipples and sensual strokes and massage over her breasts. Now, however, wet and warm from the showerhead above and tingling all over with anticipation she squeezed and kneaded them, pinching and pulling her nipples as she so loved to watch Maura do.

It was Maura's turn to watch…and something she didn't often see. Jane could be so reserved, though she'd certainly been open to experiments before, Maura was deeply pleased at how open, both figuratively and literally, Jane had been to this. Even when the game was won, Maura knew this was a sight she would need to see more often: Jane, with her legs spread, toying with her own nipples, masturbating and just letting her watch.

"Talk to me," Maura whispered, barely louder than the sound of the water falling on porcelain and Jane's own keening hums. "I won't know how it feels unless…" She switched from the stroking motion to circle the pulse around Jane's clit.

Jane arched, thrusting forward into the pressure for even more contact as her eyes slammed shut. "Mmmm," her voice quivered as she moaned, breath exhaling shakily as she rolled her hips and set her own rhythm. "There!" Jane nearly barked the command.

"Jane," Maura focused hard on the name to make sure she delivered enough force behind it to secure her lover's attention. "Do you have any idea…" Their eyes met and Maura let her free hand slide slowly down her stomach and between her legs. "…What effect watching you come without me touching you has on me?" She found herself ready for more as she slipped two fingers inside and pumped furiously in and out as Jane continued to rock against the erotic vibration as the water pounded her most sensitive spot.

She nodded, watching Maura's hand work faster and faster between her legs, "I think I have an idea…"

"I love watching you come," Maura moved the showerhead closer, circling it more rapidly. "Flick your nipples again," she grunted under her breath as Jane complied. "Harder."

Jane sucked in a shallow gasp of air as the sting traveled south to combine with the delicious and infuriating burn between her legs that just wouldn't release.

"Again," Maura nearly growled, dangerously close to her second orgasm but determined to see Jane come.

Jane rubbed her nipples gently for a moment, soothing them before flicking them over and over. "I'm gonna…" she pushed her hips forward as Maura centered the pulse right over her straining need and before she could get the last word out she came undone in a body-shaking release that set her entire body to trembling uncontrollably. The orgasm and its aftershocks seemed to last for minutes before she closed her legs, blocking the water, unable to abide the once pleasurable touch any longer. She opened her eyes to see Maura slip her fingers from between her legs and rinse them off.

Maura leaned forward and cut the shower off, her hand lingering on the faucet just above Jane's shoulder. She waited for some acknowledgement of her intentions, and with approval given her hand wandered with direct purpose down Jane's chest to her enflamed nipples. Circling them gently with her thumbs, she soothed the sore buds with her touch until Jane's hands covered her own and stilled them. "I think you misjudged my shower."

With a chuckle, Jane nodded in assent. "I hope you realize your water bill is going to go up from here out."


	4. The Tease

**CH 4: The Tease (part 1)**

Not to be outdone by Maura initiating the first nights of the challenge, Jane was elated when Maura got stuck waiting on a late lab result. Ever since they had started this game, all day, every day, she thought of Maura and if the night would bring another round and what it might entail. Tonight, she decided, it would be her game, her setup, her tease.

She'd racked her brain all day, to the point of utter distraction and near arousal as the various options played through her mind. At one point she was so flushed, Korsak asked if she had a fever and was feeling alright. Another time, as she stared blankly into nowhere, Frost had to snap his fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"Haven't gotten much sleep the past couple of nights," she replied. It wasn't a lie.

When her shift was finally over, Jane left her partners in her dust as she bolted for the garage. Twenty minutes later she was sitting in her car, hands gripping the wheel tensely as she looked at the relatively discrete front of the shop. Discrete that was, except for the name emblazoned across the front door: Paula's Pleasure Palace. Jane banged her forehead into the steering wheel, _why do they always have to have a name like that? _"Why not Paula's Dildos and Dongs Parlor…or Penis Pilgrimage for all your phallic fun," she muttered aloud. Jane took a deep breath and headed towards the store. Her google search hadn't turned up anything more normal sounding, closer, and not attached to a truck stop off the interstate. Paula's Pleasure Palace would have to do. If she ordered online the challenge could be over before what she wanted arrived and Jane felt pretty sure that she was playing the winning hand tonight.

* * *

"Perhaps, a little romance to set the scene," Jane mumbled as she arranged the room. Maura didn't lack for fancy, flowery smelling candles, so she lit several around the bedroom. Maura was a sucker for romance after all, she cried over chocolate; surely this would secure a victory. She turned the bed down, set a nice bottle of white in a bucket of ice at the side of the bed and scattered flower petals from the bedroom to the front door, though Maura would be following the trail in reverse.

Next, Jane retrieved the special box from Maura's closet. Maura had brought most of the toys to the relationship: a few different types of vibrators, a couple of which Jane was too scared to touch much less use, and a spiral glass dildo that looked more like a sculpture than a sex toy, if of course it wasn't, despite the blue spiral that snaked around it and the similarly colored rounded ridges, shaped otherwise like a cock. The strap-on, they had bought together. Jane pushed it aside; there would be no need for it tonight. She laid the toys on a towel across the bed, stripped down to just her panties, poured herself a glass of wine and stretched out on the bed to wait.

She didn't have to wait long.

The glass of pinot grigio wasn't even half drained before she heard the front door open and shut and then silence. Jane smiled, imagining the look on Maura's face as the tea lights on the floor illuminated the beckoning pull of the flower petals. A few steps at a time she heard Maura's heels click closer to the bedroom until…

"You know Jane, candles on the floor near flammable foliage can be quite dangerous," Maura stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip.

Reaching for the wine and filling the empty glass, Jane stood, almost completely nude, and padded towards her. "I just lit them, and you have smoke alarms."

Maura smiled and accepted the glass, her eyes raking lasciviously from Jane's face down to her bare breasts as she took a sip of wine with her lips and a gulp of Jane's form with her eyes. "What's all this for?" She asked, her a voice a sultry purr as her gaze flitted around the room, stalling, her pupils expanding further when she glimpsed the array of toys.

"You had a long day," Jane replied, stepping into Maura's space, her breath ghosting across a flushing cheek.

Maura lowered her hand and let the cold wine glass graze Jane's nipple and elicit a sharp intake of air, "Oops." She smiled slyly as she loked into Jane's eyes, "But, I often have long days."

"Oh, well in that case," Jane stepped back. "I'll just blow out all these candles, cork the wine, and put my clothes back on. I'm sure there's some kind of sporting event on tv we can watch, maybe order a pizza." She watched as Maura took another sip, her free hand expertly popping the buttons down the front of her blouse. Challenge accepted.

Stretching back out on the bed, Jane relished Maura's slow tease as little by little every last garment was shed and lay pooled at her feet on the floor. Maura stalked forward, setting her wine aside. "I thought about your lips, the entire last two hours I was waiting on the lab," she said, placing one knee on the bed and then the other.

"Did you?" With a heavily forced nonchalance, Jane laced her fingers behind her head and watched Maura crawl closer.

"Mmmhmm," she paused at Jane's side and lifted one leg over until she was straddling her, but not touching. Maura leaned forward, supporting herself on her hands and knees.

"Careful, Doctor," Jane chastised, "the rules."

They leaned into each other simultaneously. Maura tried to dominate the kiss, using her position to push Jane's head back. But, this was Jane's night, she caught Maura's lower lip with her teeth and held on until her lover pulled back with an excited whimper, her chest heaving as she panted. "Where do you want me?" Maura husked.

A ravenous smile swept across Jane's face, "Off of me, and on your back."

Maura let Jane fluff the pillows behind her back for her and then her eyes fell back to the toys, "Which one do you want me to use?"

"None of them."

Maura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Not yet, anyway," Jane added as she pulled a bag from underneath the bed. She withdrew her handcuffs and let them dangle lazily from one finger. "First, I would like your permission to put these on you."

The metal cuffs rocked back and forth. "How do you expect me to touch myself if my hands are bound?"

Jane chuckled, "I don't expect you to touch yourself."

The corner of Maura's mouth turned up in a premature grin of victory, "Then, are you going to touch me?"

Leaning down until her lips brushed the shell of Maura's ear, Jane whispered, "Nope."

The word felt like sex itself and sent a spark of eager anticipation through Maura's body, exciting her nipples until they stood erect and eliciting a feeling of wet warmth between her legs. She turned her head and looked in Jane's eyes; visibly aroused and curious as to where this would go she nodded. "You can put them on."

With forethought that Maura's headboard wasn't really designed for handcuffs, Jane had taken the liberty to rig up an eyehook and cable on the back. She checked the cuffs one last time to make sure they weren't too tight, guided Maura's hands over her head, and clipped the cable around the chain between the two metal bracelets. "At any time, all you have to say is: _Jane, take them off_." Jane paused just to take in the sight for a moment.

"Excited?" Maura bit her lip and nodded. "Can I kiss you?" Jane asked. Maura nodded again. "Can I put my hands on you while I kiss you?"

"Please," Maura whispered faintly.

Jane cupped her face and kissed her hard again, her tongue stroking out a moan each time it dominated Maura's mouth. She let her hands wander, sliding across the smooth skin of Maura's chest, down to cup her full breasts, which Maura arched into her palms. Jane circled the hard nubs with her thumbs, trailing kisses where her hands had been until she licked and nibbled at one nipple and then the other. Abruptly she stopped, leaving Maura writhing and in want of more. She reached for the bag again and pulled out another item. "Next, I want you to let me put these on you."

Maura eyed the suctioning and vibrating nipple stimulators for a moment and then closed her eyes. She had an idea where this was going. Jane was going to test her resolve. She nodded. "Yes."

With a last kiss to each nipple, Jane activated the suction and attached each cup before turning on the vibration. Maura moaned, arching her back. "Now," Jane said lowly as she settled along the length of Maura's left side. "Don't get too turned on just yet. That's just the lowest vibration setting."

Delicious agony. That was the descriptor that ran through Maura's head. The device kept her nipples constantly stimulated, the arousal rolling in continuous waves through her body increasing the maddening ache between her legs. Jane trailed her fingers all over her torso, across her chest, and tickling slightly up the length of her restrained arms. She brought her hands down and cupped one of Maura's breasts, giving it a firm squeeze as she sucked on the sensitive spot of her neck just under her ear. Maura groaned loudly, her hips bucking up to meet a fantasy touch that wasn't there.

"That's enough teasing," Jane muttered into Maura's kiss-dampened neck.

Jingling the cuffs, Maura nodded as she rasped, "Yes."

"You're saying that word a lot tonight," Jane grinned, "Do you want to touch me?"

Maura laughed, it wouldn't be that easy, "No."

Jane turned up the vibration on Maura's nipples and reached behind her for the vibrator that actually belonged to her. It was small, mostly for clitoral stimulation, not useful for much penetration. She turned it on, noting how Maura's eyes zeroed in on it and followed it until Jane guided it between her own legs and it disappeared.

Propped up on her side, Jane thrust her hips towards Maura as she stroked herself with the toy. Closing her eyes, she slowly lowered her head to Maura's shoulder. She smiled as Maura arched and rolled her body in time to Jane's own rhythm. But, it was Jane with the pleasure-releasing toy between her legs, not Maura.

"Tell me…tell me," Maura stammered, "How you're touching yourself."

"Up and down," Jane answered, turning to kiss and bite down on Maura's shoulder.

Maura jerked and grunted loudly, "More," she pled. "Turn the clamps up." She felt so close, the tickling suction and vibration from the nipple clamps had her breasts aching in the most pleasurable way she had ever felt. Streaks of pre-orgasmic flutters shot between her legs as Jane obliged and dialed them up to the next highest setting. She thought, maybe, just maybe she could come like this, with no additional touch inside her or stroking her clit. Maura watched Jane's hand continue to move between her legs; she matched her pace and tried to imagine that Jane's hand was pumping vigorously inside of her own body as well. "Tell me," she asked again.

"I need to come," Jane announced, burrowing her face harder into Maura's neck, letting her tongue taste the sheen of perspiration that was accumulating and feel the frantic thumping of Maura's pulse just beneath the skin. Suddenly, she stopped her ministrations, sat up and mimicked Maura's straddling pose from earlier.

"What are you doing?" Maura practically whimpered at the sight of Jane hovering over her. She strained, leaning forward until Jane moved just a little closer allowing Maura to take a nipple in her mouth.

Moving the vibrator back between her legs, Jane began to rock against it once more, her vocalizations growing louder as Maura licked and sucked at her breast. "I'm getting off," she rasped, "where you can get a better view."

Maura released her nipple with a pop and looked down as Jane rolled the vibrator around her clit. She could end the torture, right here. Tell Jane to uncuff her, flip that dark-haired tease on her back, and rub out a mutual release against her wet and ready center. But, just as Jane's name was on the tip of her tongue, her lover came.

Jane threw her head back with a gasp, the muscles in her upper body and torso coiling as she went stiff, though her lower body trembled and quaked as the spasms rippled through her. Exhaling, Jane let her head loll from side to side as her hand and the toy came to rest on Maura's chest. Maura's eyes stayed fixated on the still vibrating and glistening wet bullet.

It was easy to see where Maura's attentions lay. She flicked the toy off and dragged it between Maura's breasts, leaving a shiny streak of wetness. "You want this?" Maura nodded. Jane brought it to her lips and smiled as Maura's tongue darted out to taste it. "I can uncuff you and let you have it, you can come…but, then the night is over."

Maura's eyes flashed up to meet Jane's.

"Or…" Jane continued, looking over at the array of toys on the bed that she had never used. "You can stay just like this, and I'll let you pick which one I use on myself next."

Her fists tightened into balls, toes curled into the bed, as her eyes closed and she groaned. If she took the path towards the quickest release, Jane might never make the offer again. Maura opened one eye and then the other as she looked at the toys. "The glass one," she whispered. "I want to watch you use the glass one."


	5. The Tease part 2

**CH 5: The Tease, part 2**

Jane flicked the nipple clamps off eliciting a displeased groan from Maura, "Don't worry," she reassured her lover with a wry smile, "we're not done with them yet." Setting them aside she leaned forward and unlocked the cuffs to give Maura's wrists a break and to allow the circulation to return. Still straddling her, Jane brought Maura's now freed hands to her chest and caressed the slight red abrasions around her wrists.

"Padded cuffs next time," Maura suggested as Jane kissed the marks and continued to massage her numb palms and fingers.

"Next time?" Jane smiled, leaning forward and taking Maura's lips as she initiated a kiss. There was desperation in the way Maura battled Jane's tongue, an urgency that spoke directly to her heightened and unsatisfied arousal as a result of Jane's tease.

"Mmhmm," Maura chuckled as Jane pulled back with a small yelp, her tongue running over her freshly bruised lower lip from Maura's teeth. "I like the cuffs."

With her mouth hovering just out of Maura's reach she craned her head from side to side each time the body underneath her lurched forward seeking more contact. "I knew it," Jane smiled, dragging her tongue up Maura's neck and flicking her earlobe as she took it between her lips and sucked. "That's it, huh? All along you've just been biding your time to use me for my…skills in detention."

Maura gasped, her back arching, chest rising into Jane as the woman on top sucked harder on her neck, gentle breaths rolling in tickling waves across her ear. She began to push against Jane's hold on her wrists. Close, she was so close to finally being able to put her hands on the lithe body that was pinning her down.

"Please," Maura begged, flexing and stretching her fingers until she was just able to graze one of Jane's nipples. "Just for a minute. Let me put my hands on you. I want to make sure you're good and wet and ready."

"Trust me, baby," Jane whispered as she guided each of Maura's hands to her breasts and released her grip, trailing her fingers down between her legs she swiped through her own arousal and presented it to Maura's lips, growling as her lover lapped at the offering. "I'm plenty wet, and plenty ready."

With a rough squeeze to Jane's breasts and a flick across each nipple, Maura let her hands wander for just a moment over the rest of Jane's touchable body. She ended with her fingers winding through her already sex-mussed, dark and unruly hair as she pulled Jane forward for a slow and lingering kiss. Her mouth opened wider and let Jane take as much as she pleased, the renewed burn slowly inching south until it reignited between her legs.

Maura pulled her hands back and crossed her wrists against the headboard behind her, "Show me," she purred.

Restraints back in place, Jane reached for the dildo and held it as she looked down at Maura. She ran her hands over the glass, fingering the raised spiral and ridges, noting the flush that swept back across Maura's chest as she stroked the toy in her hands. Setting the toy between heaving breasts, Jane leaned down and again laved Maura's nipples with her tongue, licking and kissing them, peppering them with small bites until erect so she could reattach the nipple clamps.

"I thought you would come earlier, just from this," Jane taunted, lightly stroking Maura's breasts with her fingertips as she writhed to the stimulation from her touch and the toy's vibration.

"I was…close," Maura arched, her hips bucking, body ever mindful of how long it had waited and how patient it had been to be sated.

"Tell me how to use it," Jane asked, running her hand over the dildo still resting between Maura's breasts.

One corner of her lips turned up in a grin, "Heat it up. A bowl of hot water for ten minutes."

* * *

Jane submerged the glass in the water and stretched out along Maura's side, "What ever shall we do for ten minutes," she dragged her hand down Maura's cheek, urging them face to face while she teased her with a quick peck to the lips as she ratcheted up the intensity of the nipple clamps' vibration.

"Mmm," Maura groaned. She panted lightly as Jane changed positions, maneuvering to lie down with her head on Maura's stomach, her hair splayed and tickling across her lower abdomen and hips as she looked up between the swell of breasts.

"I want you to come, just from this," Jane said as she cupped Maura's left breast with a gentle squeeze. Stroking back and forth under her nipple with her thumb she watched Maura close her eyes and try to roll her hips, seeking some phantom contact that would put her over the edge. Jane increased her touch, her hand wandering back and forth between each mound, occasionally leaning forward to kiss and suck at the aroused skin.

"I…I don't think I can," Maura stammered, letting out a frustrated exhale as she stilled her rocking. "Almost. But…need more."

"Soon," Jane promised, sliding off the bed as she removed the dildo from the water and dried it.

The logistics were befuddling her, Maura could tell. She watched as Jane worked her hands back and forth over the now delightfully warmed eight-inch cock as she surveyed the bed with a look of mild confusion.

"Straddle me again," Maura instructed.

Her limited command of the game was slipping away, but suddenly, Jane didn't mind. She did as she was told. Maura's legs came together behind her and bent.

"Sit on me, lean back against my legs."

Jane smiled, "We're not allowed to touch each other…between the waist and the knees, remember?"

With a quick rattle of the handcuffs, Maura arched an eyebrow, "It's the only way I'll be able to see. Besides, it's highly doubtful I'll achieve climax just from you leaning against the tops of my legs."

With only a few seconds of consideration, Jane lowered herself and leaned back as she brought her knees forward and opened herself fully. Maura's breathing became rapid as an unobstructed view of Jane's arousal-slicked sex was finally revealed to her.

A wave of hesitancy streaked through her body. The glass phallus felt longer, thicker, and harder in her hands than the real thing had ever looked in her previous relationships with men. For so long she'd thought her frequent inability to orgasm with a male partner meant there was something wrong with her, but being with Maura had revealed that her path to release was less about penetration.

Her trepidation was visibly apparent and Maura considered asking Jane to release her hands so that the slightest touch, a caress along her calf, might ease her fear. She refrained; Jane was willing to do this, to try something new and slightly scary. "Use some lube," Maura suggested softly. "That's it. Tease yourself. Go slowly, get accustomed to it."

"Oh," Jane gasped as the warmed dildo made contact with her center for the first time. She let it part her lips, stroked herself up and down with the head, pressed it to her clit and ground against it for a moment until the pressure, heat, and motion all combined to begin to assuage her fears by making her crave more. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back and rest against Maura's knees.

"It's not as scary as it looks," Maura encouraged, her own anticipation growing as Jane began to circle the toy around her opening. "Jane…" Maura rasped, swallowing hard as her mouth suddenly felt hot and dry, "…I don't think I've ever been so aroused by the sight of anything in my entire life."

Emboldened by her lover's praise, Jane slowly pushed the head of the dildo inside. Her legs spread wider and she arched her back as her tightness was challenged by the toy's width. "Maura," Jane moaned as she worked the head back in forth just inside of her.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you," Jane whispered, pushing the toy deeper.

Forgetting her restraints for a moment, Maura pulled hard against the handcuffs, aching worse than she had all night to have her hands…her entire body covering Jane. She had to settle for words. "I love you too."

"Want me to undo them?" Jane asked, opening her eyes and finding Maura's gaze transfixed on the motion she had set with the dildo between her legs as she thrust it gently back and forth.

Maura shook her head, "No. But, I want you to tell me how it feels."

Rocking her hips to the rhythm she had established, Jane concentrated on angling the thrusts to hit the spot that always rendered her undone with the curl of Maura's fingers. She moaned as she found it. "Mmm, it's…it's…" Jane could feel her body relaxing and opening to take more in, tremors of pleasure tingling within her as the spiraled ridges caressed and teased with each stroke.

"Harder," Maura instructed. Holding her breath as she tried to stifle the almost unbearable burn between her own legs as Jane thrust the dildo all the way in and pulled it almost all the way out, just the head lingering inside for a second before slamming it forcefully back in as she cried out in pleasure. Maura pursed her lips and then licked them repeatedly as slick wetness coated Jane's center and in the frenzy of her ministrations with the toy began to wet Maura's stomach as well.

An extended moan came out with a guttural growl behind it as her body seized and tightened around the toy. Spent from the force of the orgasm, Jane let Maura's legs hold her up as she relaxed with the toy still buried deep inside her. The heat from the glass felt soothing, not foreign at all, as all of the tension in her body uncoiled around it. With a few moments rest to catch her breath she reached down and slowly inched the toy free.

"Please," Maura began to beg. "Please, please, please…"

Jane rolled forward, her hands shaking from the dizzying high of the release as she struggled to quickly unlock the handcuffs from around Maura's now urgently straining wrists. Once free, Maura bolted upright, arms locking in a vice around her teasing lover as she kissed her ravenously. Jane was sure in that moment that she had won, that Maura was about to truly break the rules.

But, before enough time had passed for her to satisfactorily gloat, Maura pushed her away, "Get off."

Jane chuckled as she flopped to the bed, "Mmm, oh, I did." Throwing one arm behind her head she watched as Maura kneeled next to her. She reached out and ran her fingers through the remnants of her orgasm still glisteningly evident on Maura's stomach. "You look beautiful tied up."

More tenderly this time, Maura leaned down and kissed her, whispering, "You look beautiful trying new things for me."

"I'd do anything for you," Jane offered, taking the controls for the rabbit vibrator that Maura handed to her.

Maura smiled as she finally gave her center the touch it had been craving, coating the head of the cock with her own arousal as she stroked it up and down. "I know." She lowered herself down the length of the shaft, gasping and bucking forward as Jane activated the vibrating extension. Her pent up desire for release couldn't be abated long. Maura ground against the cock for a few strokes, letting the phallus slide easily in and out as the vibrating fingers made intermittent contact with her hard and swollen clit. Desperate to come after holding back for so long she couldn't control her restraint any longer. She maneuvered the vibrating portion of the two-part toy directly to her clit and thrust quickly against it, never losing contact with the delicious sensation until she cried out in pleasure as the waves of orgasm finally crested and rolled through her body with trembling spasms.

She inhaled sharply, gasping, her head lolling back as Jane kept the cock rotating inside her and the vibrator drawing out an immediate, second body-shaking orgasm on the tail-end of the first. Jane smiled, watching Maura pant breathlessly and moan with each jerk of her body to an unexpected aftershock until she couldn't abide anymore and lifted her hips to pull the toy free.

"Come here," Jane opened her arms and enveloped Maura as she settled into them and rested her head on Jane's chest, smiling at the excited heartbeat thumping up past bone and skin. "I really would do anything for you."

"I know," Maura answered again. "You know I'd do anything for you too."

"I do." Jane combed her fingers through Maura's hair. "I'm kind of mad at you right now, though."

Maura gasped dramatically in feigned horror and propped herself up to look in Jane's eyes, her fingers mimicking the tender strokes through Jane's hair that Jane was still giving her.

"I really thought I was going to win tonight," Jane couldn't hold back the playful smile as she said it.

Tenderly kissing just the tip of her nose, Maura smiled, "Look on the bright side, you didn't lose…yet," she added with a devilish wink.


	6. Break Point

**CH 6: Break Point**

The challenge so far had been a glorious success. Maura had hoped it would reenergize their sex life and encourage Jane to step out of her comfort zone and try new things. After Jane's devilish tease from a few nights ago, Maura knew their games had achieved her objectives beyond what she could have imagined. She had been so close to giving in that night and letting Jane win. Rationalizing it in her mind at the time she told herself that in reality there was no loser. But, she had held off and weathered the near knockout hand that Jane had played. And what a beautiful hand it had been.

However, now it had been well more than a week that they had played by these rules. Jane and others didn't often give her much credit for being as competitive as she was but Maura had grown impatient, particularly since Jane's toy-play, to be able to truly touch her lover again. Something had to give.

_What does the winner get?_

_Anything they want._

Maura knew exactly what she wanted. She had known since the moment Jane agreed to the challenge. If she couldn't win tonight, she wasn't sure she could go another day with just her own hands to satisfy her needs. If she couldn't win tonight, Maura had decided she would concede. Jane would probably puff up her chest and gloat but it would be worth it to feel Jane's warmth around her fingers, to touch and stroke her while she gave in to release, to taste her at the source.

Rifling through Jane's clothes Maura pulled out the oldest and most worn pair of jeans that Jane owned. All the seams were tattered, the bottoms frayed, and there were holes in both knees and at the corners of the back pockets. Jane called them her "work jeans," said that she saved them for dirty jobs so she didn't get her nice jeans messed up. Maura couldn't recall having ever seen Jane do anything dirty in them though…aside from the occasional errant dollop of bleu cheese that dripped off a hot wing or a splatter of beer while watching a Red Sox game. Though, given how exuberant Jane was during her sporting events those could very well qualify as hazardous conditions for clothing.

Maura stripped, neatly folding her clothes as she opened their toy box. The strap-on had ended up all the way at the bottom after the toys from the other night had been removed and placed back on top of it. She held the dildo in her hand and stroked the shaft a few times. The mere thought of their previous uses of the toy sent arousal coursing through her body and pooling with hot anticipation between her legs. Only Jane had worn it.

Stepping into the harness she loosened the straps to fit over her fuller curves and then held the flexible dildo in her hand. She had spared no expense when she bought it. It felt as much like skin as she imagined a toy could feel and could be manipulated with ease. The first time she'd seen it bobbing between Jane's legs she could feel herself already on the precipice of orgasm without having even been touched. Now, she stroked the cock between her own legs and thrust her hips to the touch to see how it felt. She closed her eyes and failed to stifle a small moan. If she kept it up, the fantasy would have her undone before she even made it out of the closet.

Maura tugged Jane's jeans up and tucked the cock inside. Next she pulled one of Jane's workout tanks from a drawer. The top was gigantic, with a huge scoop neck that dropped well between her breasts and armholes that hung past her ribs. It was the kind of top not meant to be worn without at least a sports bra underneath, that was, if modesty of any kind was a concern. For Maura tonight, it was not. The minimal straps concealed a strip of her breasts no more than an inch or so wide and the seam of the neck just barely clung to her nipples to keep them covered.

She walked into the living room, past Jane on the sofa, and into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine.

Jane's eyebrow arched at the sight as she tracked Maura's slow and purposeful walk, "You're…um…wearing my clothes."

"I like wearing your clothes sometimes," Maura smiled as she filled her glass and took a sip.

"I think we established that several days ago." Jane couldn't tear her eyes away. The creamy bulge of Maura's breasts was visible in the ample space the tank failed to cover. As she stared, she could see Maura's nipples harden under the fabric as a result of her gaze. Jane downed the last of her beer and tried to stroll nonchalantly to the kitchen to retrieve another.

Pretending to be engaged by the evening sports report on the television, Maura ignored her as she passed and bent over to lean against the counter, the tank falling forward revealing everything from the side.

Clearing her throat as she approached, Jane took a sip of her beer as her eyes fell victim to the very obvious trap Maura had just laid. "You know…that shirt's not really intended to be worn like that."

"Oh?" Maura said questioningly as she straightened up and turned. The tank shifted and left one breast completely exposed. She didn't bother to look down. She could feel the cool air whisper across it and tease her nipple even more painfully erect. Jane's inability to look elsewhere confirmed it as well. Maura smirked. "It's comfortable. I like it like this."

Jane moved closer and ran her finger under the strap, down Maura's chest, lightly grazing the swell of her breast and then nipple as she tugged the strap over, her thumb following in the wake to caress across the pert nub as she covered it. "It leaves you a little exposed."

"Well," Maura let the end of the word linger on her tongue as she leaned forward, smoldering eyes holding Jane's gaze as long as possible until she zeroed in on the streak of red inching up her lover's neck. Maura pressed her lips to the flushed skin and kissed it softly. "I didn't think you would mind."

With a shaky exhale, Jane put her finger under Maura's chin and nibbled lightly at her lower lip. "I guess I should walk Joe real quick."

Maura smiled out of a deeper kiss, "I guess you should."

* * *

With the bed covers turned down, Maura stretched out, one leg bent, the other hanging lazily off the side, her toe playfully sliding back and forth along the floor. She was going to wait for Jane. See her reaction when she first glimpsed the big reveal. But, as Maura glanced down at the noticeable bulge in the jeans she felt another intense flush of arousal. She popped the button and dragged the zipper down slowly, humming in pleasure as the cock unfurled from its confines. Applying some lube, she began to stroke it, slowly gliding her hand up and down the shaft, tugging it, pressing it back on the down stroke as her hips rose.

She closed her eyes and let several minutes pass with only the sound of her rapid breathing and the slick sounds of her hand working up and down the length of the toy.

Jane walked in quietly, unnoticed, and froze at the sight. Only she had the worn the strap-on. She was completely unprepared for the vision of Maura wearing it now: her hand working frenetically up and down the glistening cock, in her old jeans and tank, waves of sandy brown hair splayed across the pillow under hear head, and breathy moans and plaintive hums murmuring out from her lips as she jacked herself off in supposed solitude.

She'd never even contemplated what that cock would look like between Maura's legs. It was supposed to be hers, something to slide into when she was feeling particularly full of herself, when her ego needed a good stroke by Maura telling her how big she was, how hard, and how deeply and fully she filled her. It was hers to put on when she just wanted to fuck, when her body burned for the release of her hips hammering Maura fast and relentlessly, the wet slap of their skin as Maura took it all, and the sound of Maura's screams when she came as her legs wrapped around and held the cock inside all the way to the hilt as she trembled around it and begged for more.

But, now, it was Jane who was trembling as she watched, finally noticing how her own tongue kept slipping out to wet her lips as a strange hunger urged her forward. It was only when her shirt and bra fell with a light whoosh to the floor did Maura open her eyes and see Jane standing topless near the foot of the bed.

"Oh," Maura groaned, tilting her head back as she stroked the cock harder. She ran her thumb across the head, circling it over and over as her hips bucked and rocked. Their eyes locked again; Maura watched as Jane undid her pants and let them fall to the floor with her shirt. Hooking her thumbs inside the waistband of her underwear she slid them down as well, unable to deny how aroused she was at the display before her. "I…really like wearing your things," Maura offered with a smile.

"I can see that," Jane took hold of the bunched up cuff around each of Maura's ankles and pulled, inching the jeans down over Maura's hips, ass, and then legs until the offending garment was tossed aside. "What were you thinking about, before I got here?"

A sly smile twisted her lips; Maura slowed her strokes and pushed the skimpy fabric of the tank aside so she could pinch her nipple with her free hand. "What it would feel like if you were sucking me off."

"You want me to give you a blow job?" Jane rasped, her eyes tracking Maura's fingers as they barely teased the underside of the cock.

"Only…if you want to," Maura smiled, sliding her hand lower through the space in the harness to her throbbing wet sex. She ran her fingers through her arousal and brought them to the cock, coating the head with herself in an obvious ploy to bait Jane.

The bed dipped as Jane crawled onto it between Maura's legs, "But, if I suck your cock…I lose."

Maura groaned, walking her fingers back between her legs, shifting until she managed to slowly insert them into herself. She withdrew immediately and again rubbed them across the head of the cock before squeezing and tugging on the base.

It was the moment of truth and Jane knew it. She hated to lose but every fiber in her body screamed for her to give in. Suddenly it occurred to her that there really was no way to lose this game. They had ended up here because she had gotten complacent and unimaginative. Now, Maura had shown her the error of her ways and for that the beautiful woman spread out before her deserved to get anything she wanted. And right now, she wanted her cock sucked.

Jane let her hands fall to Maura's knees and smiled as the breath hitched in her lover's throat. Her fingers stroked down the inside of Maura's thighs and felt them begin to tremble at the long awaited touch. As the caress proceeded, Jane lowered herself; taking control of the cock from Maura she laved the head with her tongue tasting Maura on the tip. Digging her fingers into Maura's hips she wrapped her lips around the top inch of the cock and sucked slowly, watching as her girlfriend watched her. Maura thrust her hips, pushing deeper into Jane's mouth, drawing out a throaty groan as Jane gave in and began taking half the cock in and then letting it slickly slide out.

Content to watch for a moment, Maura stilled her hips and let Jane's mouth do all the work. The suckling sounds grew louder and more erotic as little by little Jane took more of her in. When Jane eased her hand under the harness and began to let her thumb pass lightly over Maura's clit, however, Maura found that her body reacted without permission. One hand reached out and tangled in Jane's hair, fingers digging into her scalp as she forcefully pushed Jane further down her cock, hips bucking until she could see the entire length disappear past red and plump lips.

"Yes, Jane," Maura gasped. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, her hips rising and falling to the rhythm Jane's thumb was meting out against her most sensitive place. "Close…so close," her voice grew shakier as the orgasm built and lingered just on the edge of release. Without warning Jane plunged two fingers deep inside her and curled them. Maura cried out as she bucked into Jane's mouth, pulling hard on the dark waves of hair in her grasp as she kept Jane's head anchored while she climaxed.

When she'd ridden out the last wave of release she disentangled her fingers from Jane's hair and let her hand fall to her side. She watched as Jane slowly let the cock slide from her mouth. Clearing her throat and taking a few deep breaths to recover from the vigorous intrusion, Jane pulled her fingers free from between Maura's legs and brought them to her mouth to lick clean.

"You win," Jane chuckled, crawling up the length of Maura's body and settling along side her.

"Hmmm," Maura smiled as Jane began to nuzzle and place light kisses along her neck as a hand rested over a full breast and began to knead it. "In the end…I think we both win."

"Why do I have the feeling," Jane whispered, her breath tickling up Maura's neck and over her jaw as she moved to consume her lips, "that what I just did isn't all you have in mind?"

Maura initiated another kiss and took control, rolling Jane onto her back as she straddled her and staked her claim with her teeth and tongue. Her hands found their way to Jane's breasts and squeezed them before rolling her nipples between her fingers. She settled, letting the dildo rest on Jane's stomach as her hands and tongue teased flushed and expectant skin. "I want my cock inside you."

The statement wasn't a surprise. From the moment she'd seen Maura laying on the bed it was a foregone conclusion what prize she hoped to claim. Still, hearing the words made her tense ever so slightly. Sex that way…with men at least…had for the most part been highly unfulfilling for her. "I don't always come that way."

"You'll come," Maura whispered confidently in her ear as she flicked her tongue across the lobe. Her hand wandered down between Jane's legs and slipped through abundant wetness. She stroked her sex, watching Jane's eyes flutter at the long awaited touch, her hips rising slightly to meet Maura's caress. Grabbing the cock, Maura replaced the touch of her fingers with the phallus, teasing Jane's entrance and circling her clit with the head just as Jane had done the other night with the glass dildo. "I want to know what it feels like to be inside you like this. Please?"

A realization struck Jane. Whether Maura had intended it or not, the challenge had become a challenge in the truest sense of the word: a personal test to see how far she could push her boundaries, how open she could be for Maura.

Jane bent and spread her legs, rocking against the superficial touch of the dildo as she pulled Maura down into a kiss. "When it comes to me, you can have anything you want."

Maura stopped, pulling away from Jane just enough to look in her eyes. "I…just want to make sure that you're comfortable with it. Nothing I want to try is more important than making sure you're ok and feel good in the end."

"Maura," Jane reached up and ran her fingers through the loose waves of hair that were spilling in front of her lover's face and hanging down to tickle her neck and chest. "You know what I learned thanks to this little challenge of yours? Some of the things that I thought would make me uncomfortable or that I wouldn't like…turned out to feel pretty damn amazing. So…" She pulled her girlfriend closer and kissed along her cheek until she reached her ear to whisper, "...quit talking and put your cock in me."

"So bossy," Maura chuckled as she began to work the head, slowly pushing just the tip inside, mindful that her cock possessed more girth than the other toys Jane had used. With her eyes closed, Jane let out a few small grunts as Maura entered her, rocking to the rhythm Maura was setting as she tried to grow accustomed to the filling sensation. "You're so tight," Maura moaned, thrusting a little harder, working the cock deeper little by little. The resistance kept the cock and harness in constant contact with her, rubbing her, building her back towards another release.

"Jesus…" Jane gasped, her fingers digging harder into Maura's hips. The thrusts were kept slow, short, and deliberate. Every part of her felt on fire and suddenly she wanted nothing more than Maura buried as deep inside her as possible. "Quit teasing," Jane rasped. "And fuck me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Her concern was genuine and endearing; but, Jane could feel herself relaxing and the burn Maura's torturous strokes were inciting was making her yearn for more. "You know, I did used to have sex with men."

Maura smirked and with a hard thrust drove deeper, tweaking Jane's nipples as her back arched off the bed, "Were any of them as big as me?"

"No," Jane gasped as Maura withdrew almost completely, letting the head of her cock linger and flirt with slipping free. "More."

It was a request she was most happy to oblige. Maura rolled her hips, faster than her previous strokes, as the earlier tightness subsided she felt their centers meet as she buried her cock to the hilt, withdrawing only to fill Jane again. Reaching for Jane's hands she laced their fingers together and used her lover's arms as her anchor as her hips and abs began to ache from exertion. "Jane…"

She didn't need to say it. Jane could tell from how shallow and infrequent her breaths became that Maura was near her second climax. "It's ok, baby," she reassured through her own frantic gasps and pants. She pulled one hand free from Maura's grasp and cupped a bobbing breast. Curling forward she drew the nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the rosy bud until Maura went still and rigid against her.

"I'm sorry," Maura took a deep breath, moaning as Jane sucked and kissed her breast.

"Don't apologize," Jane again moved her hands to Maura's hips and bucked up into her, "and don't stop!" The order was tinged with a desperation that bespoke Jane's own proximity to release.

Ignoring her own hypersensitivity, Maura rallied her strength and slammed the cock as far in as it would go.

"Ahh, fff…" Jane's hands slipped free from skin and grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets instead. She let Maura's filling strokes consume her, move her body in any way Maura's actions directed it. "I'm…close…I'm gonna…"

Maura couldn't resist the tantalizing display of Jane's breasts undulating because of her forceful thrusts. She reached down rolled her thumbs over each nipple, pulling them, and squeezing them as Jane's vocalizations grew louder until the hips underneath her own lifted and froze. Jane's body trembled with the ecstasy of release, her orgasm silent aside from the staccato breaths she managed over the highs and lows of the climax. Finally, every last rippling spasm ridden, her body sank back to the bed.

With a smile of pride and relief, Maura leaned forward, her hands roaming through the warm sheen of sweat on Jane's chest and across her shoulders, before tenderly covering her lips in a gentle kiss. "So, that's what it feels like…" Maura said. Jane chuckled, opening her eyes as Maura continued to pepper her face with barely there kisses. "I think that's my favorite orgasm that I've given you."

"Why's that," Jane asked, wrapping her arms around Maura's back and holding her still.

"Because so few men were able to."

Jane ran the back of her hand down Maura's cheek and lightly took hold of her chin, "You don't need that cock between your legs to give me everything I need, everything I want, and most importantly you don't need it to be inside me in the only way that really matters." She pulled Maura down flush on top of her.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too. Only you. No one before. No one else, ever again."

Maura began to rise as she attempted to roll off to Jane's side, but strong arms held her tightly. "Don't pull out." Jane whispered. "Just for a little big longer, be inside me everywhere."


End file.
